Tal vez mañana
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Ella ya estaba harta, harta de ser la sustituta de la otra, y estaba decidida a decírselo, pero en cuanto él la tocó... se le olvidó...


Este es un one shot dedicado a mi hermana **Lena Hale Black** o **Jess**, como se le conoce en el bajo mundo (jejejeje) por su cumpleaños (tarde pero seguro), es una forma de agradecer tu amistad, y he de decir que se me ocurrió en una noche de insomnio severo, de esas que me atacan seguido... con cariño para ti, hermanita...

Saludos a mis otras hermanas del alma **ILDM**, **Ninkiepotter **y **Mary Yanza**... gracias por estar presentes en mi vida...

Disclaimer: nada en este universo me pertenece, todo es de SM... y lo demás...

¡**Viva Team Jacob**!

_Enjoy_!

Era la última vez que lo hacía.

Porque ella se había cansado de ser el plato de segunda mesa, el premio de consolación barato para quien no era el ganador, la forma de escapar a la realidad donde ella no era Bella.

Porque lo había pensado durante todo su turno, hasta que halló el valor para encarar a Jacob y decirle que se fuera a la mierda, porque ella no estaba dispuesta a seguir siendo la sustituta de Bella.

Pero en el preciso instante en que su nariz olfateó su aroma a pino, en que sintió sus grandes manos apresarla por la cintura, en que él hundió su nariz en su cuello y lamió despacio desde su clavícula hacia arriba hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja y mordisquearlo, lo que se fue a la mierda fue su cordura.

Porque ya no le pareció mala la idea cuando él la tomo por la cintura y prácticamente la empotró contra uno de los enormes árboles que había en el bosque que rodeaba a La Push, porque cuando él atacó con frenesí su boca y hundió su lengua besando, lamiendo y mordiendo todo a su paso, ya ella había olvidado de que quería hablarle.

Porque cuando él subió su pequeña blusa, para dejar al descubierto sus pechos, lamiendo y succionando uno de ellos mientras el otro era acariciado rudamente por la rugosa palma de su enorme mano, a ella ya se le había olvidado el porqué siempre estaba tan amargada y ofensiva y quienes eran Sam y Bella.

Y mientras abría con desesperación el pantalón corto de Jacob, bajándolo con prisa primero con las manos, después con los pies, lo único que podía llegar con claridad a su cerebro era que necesitaba que el miembro de Jacob tomara el lugar de su mano. Aún así, cuando el se introdujo dentro de ella y ambos gimieron ante el contacto, lo último que pensó antes de perder completamente la conciencia, era en lo bien que se sentía "_eso_" que le hacía Jacob.

Lo que no imaginaba era que él pensaba algo similar, solamente que lo de él iba en otra sintonía, pues le parecía increíble estar así con ella, de esa forma, fundiéndose uno con el otro. Nunca como antes le parecía una locura lo que hacían, pues ella era Leah, la perra, la arpía, la hermana de Seth, su beta.

Y por Taha Aki que primero hubiera pensado que ella le arrancaría ambos brazos, a que estuvieran así, tan unidos que no sabía donde acababa uno y comenzaba el otro.

Los gemidos y jadeos inundaban el bosque, excitándolo hasta la locura, mientras el ritmo que había comenzado lento y pausado, se convertía en un vaivén frenético, cuya banda sonora eran los "_Ahí_, _ahí, mas, mas, no pares _" de Leah y los "¡_Mierda!, si, si..._" de él mismo, seguidos de mordiscos y lamidas que arrasaban el sudor que encontraban a su paso.

De improviso, sintió el cuerpo menudo temblar bajo el suyo, y supo que el momento estaba cerca, por lo que desconectó su cerebro a los pensamientos y únicamente se concentró en sentir, sentir la suave piel bajo sus manos, el dulce olor a bosque mezclado con el olor a sexo, en escuchar el sonido de los gemidos y jadeos entrecortados de ambos, y por último, el suave y aterciopelado roce de su miembro con las paredes húmedas y calientes del sexo de Leah.

Ante esta sensación, su cuerpo se precipitó al vació, gruñendo ante la llegada de su orgasmo, sintiendo como este se prolongaba al percibir como su miembro era apretado por los espasmos del sexo de Leah, quien en esos momentos llegaba también al suyo.

Después de algunos segundos, que a él le parecieron siglos, su cuerpo se relajó, cayendo en un estado de languidez, mientras sentía cómo los espasmo en el cuerpo de ella iban menguando, hasta detenerse por completo.

Exhausto, se dejo caer en el suelo, arrastrando a Leah en el proceso, pues aún continuaba en su interior. Cuando sus respiraciones se hubieron normalizado, la loba interrumpió el silencio.

-Jacob…-

-Más tarde Leah…- dijo él mientras se quedaba dormido.

Después de un tiempo, cuando ella se hubo percatado de que efectivamente se había quedado dormido abrazándola, murmuró antes de abandonarse al sueño entre sus brazos.

-Si… tal vez mañana…-

* * *

Bueno, a ver que te parece hermanita... espero te guste, es con todo mi cariño... besitos

Gracias mil por leer...


End file.
